Lost In His Blue Eyes
by RKOlovERx456
Summary: Lost In His Blue Eyes - An Anderson Cooper Love Story


**About You**  
><strong>Name: Laura Jones<strong>

**.com/imgres?q=stacey+dash+green+eyes&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&biw=1280&bih=657&tbm=isch&tbnid=kqlNjBxUTWuPGM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=ybLmk0sA76aKhM&w=210&h=400&ei=kjg-ToHbBoPfgQeMt7niBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=573&vpy=235&dur=597&hovh=310&hovw=163&tx=107&ty=260&page=3&tbnh=155&tbnw=81&start=38&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:38**

**Age: 21**  
><strong>Hair: a natural brown but added blonde highlights<strong>  
><strong>Eyes: Green<strong>  
><strong>More About You: When you were younger you were a bit of a punk, but you cleaned up your act during your first few years of college. Your a journalism major, and it's the summer before your last year of college. You just got a summer internship at CNN.<strong>

**Story:**  
>It was the first day of your summer internship at CNN. You were a bit nervous because the hours were extremely long. You'd get there at 5:30am for CNN AM which went live at 6am, and wouldn't leave until Anderson Cooper 360 got over at Midnight. According to gossip you heard from friends, the last intern had quit after only one day on the job.<br>You left at 5:10am for the CNN Time Warner building, even though you lived only 5 blocks away, you didn't want to risk being late. "Wish me luck 360" you said to your Cat, whom was named after your favorite CNN show Anderson Cooper 360, as you walked out your door.  
>Outside you hailed a cab and arrived at the CNN Time Warner Building at 5:25am. You rushed into the building, flashed your id at security and dashed into the elevator up to the floor that you would be working on, to meet your new boss.<br>"I'm amazed your actually on time," your new boss Gwendlyn said to you dryly as you walked into her office.  
>You glanced at the clock behind you 5:32am. You were late.<br>"Gwendlyn, i am so sorry, I promise to be on time in the future," you exclaimed apologetically.  
>"Don't apologize, it gets you no where." Gwendlyn told you. "Now, here are the ground rules. Do not talk when camera's are rolling. Do not walk onto the set infront of camera's while the camera's are rolling. Do not talk to any of the anchors, unless spoken to first, and don't say anything more than yes and no, NO CONVERSATIONS. Do not talk to outsiders about anything you see or hear that may damage the reputation of this fine Cable News Network of ours. And most importantly do not ever be late again! Do you have all those things correct?"<br>"Yes Ma'm" you replied.  
>"Now business is business. Go out to the Dunkin Donuts down the street and get a French Vanilla Almond Roast for Solidad and a Irish Cream for Mile's and 50 cups of regular for everyone else. Make sure to have the coffee on set in CNN coffee mugs before Miles or Solidad go on to the CNN AM set at 5:55" Gwendlyn instructed.<br>"Ok" you answered.  
>You emediatly left and got out of the building and down the street as fast as you could. And went to Dunkin Donuts. You decided it would be more efficiant if you had them make the coffee for Miles &amp; Solidad first and had the 50 regular coffee's delivered ASAP by a Dunkin Donuts employee. As soon as Miles and Solidad's drinks were ready, you rushed back to the CNN building and on to the set. You found the CNN mugs and placed the drinks down moments before Solidad and Miles sat down.<br>"Mmm.. Good Coffee" Miles said to you with a smile.

You quickly scurried off the set as someone behind the camera started to count in..."In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and we're live".  
>The rest of your day was pretty similar. A lot of running errands for different people and shows. It wasn't too bad but during the space between Paula Zahn Now and AC360, that was filled by Larry King Live, you cought yourself nearly falling asleep a few times. You were really excited though. Anderson Cooper was your idol. You couldn't believe you were going to see him in person,and possibly hand him his coffee.<br>Shortly before AC360 you had a 10 minute break. You decided to go stand right outside the building and smoke a few ciggarettes. You were off in your own world enjoying a smoke, when you heard a somewhat familiar voice behind you say, "You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't be doing something as gross as smoking. Plus you do know it is illegal to smoke in New York City, i might just have to report you to the authorities". You turned around to see Anderson Cooper right there smiling at you. You nearly fainted at the sight of his georgeous blue eyes.  
>"Ahh me smoke? Never," you joked, throwing your ciggarette butt onto the pavement.<br>"So you're the new intern, Laura, correct?" Anderson asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"you asked.  
>"I saw your resume, I read all the interns resume's and I recognized you from the picture you had in it," Anderson replied.<br>"Oh. Haha, I cannot believe i'm talking to you," you replied.  
>"Really? Why not?" Anderson asked.<br>"Well I watch your show ever night, and this may sound lame, but your like my idol," you told Anderson.  
>"Aww. That's not lame. I've never had anyone tell me i'm their idol before. Chase me down the street, yes. Idol, no," Anderson said.<br>The two of you laughed.  
>"Is it me or is it hot out here?" you asked, and then unbuttoned the jacket of your Chanel suit, to reveal a The Clash t-shirt you had on underneight.<br>"You like the Clash?" Anderson asked you exictedly.  
>"Heck yes," you replied.<br>"Ahh me too!" Anderson exclaimed.  
>You and Anderson ended up chatting about The Clash and other music you liked for a while, and you lost track of time. All of a sudden you saw Gwendlyn walk towards you looking very angry.<br>"Laura what on earth are you doing? Your break was over two minutes ago," Gwendlyn asked.  
>"Sorry, I lost track of time chatting with Anderson," you replied.<br>"What did I tell you about talking to Anchors? It's strictly prohibited," Gwendlyn said.  
>"But..." you stuttered.<br>"But but what? Your fired!" Gwendlyn exclaimed. "I will send your school notice that you did horribly on your CNN intership."  
>"But..." you stuttered again.<br>"But that's ok, I'd like for Laura to be my personal intern, if that's ok with you, Gwendlyn," Anderson interjected.  
>"Well it's not ok with me," Gwendlyn answered.<br>"Well too bad, I want Laura as my intern and she will be my intern," Anderson exclaimed.  
>You couldn't believe it. Your idol wanted you to be his personal intern! Oh my gosh.<br>"Laura, come watch the show tonight, no work. And tomorrow come around 7pm that's when we start preparing for the show." Anderson instructed you.  
>After that you all went inside and you watched Anderson give the news for the night, then you went home and told your cat 360 about everything, and then went to bed.<br>omg.. -

aww anderson is such a sweetie.


End file.
